1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of flagstone. The major work done in flagstone are patios, swimming pools, walkways and other similar jobs. Much flagstone work is done cheaply and unprofessionally, with little or no cutting of the stone and large sloppy joints. The professional worker comprises the field concerned with here.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous methods of creating a flagstone area with equal jointing involved a time consuming, inaccurate method using measurements, eye judgments and a retractable rule to duplicate angles. To fit one stone against another, the side of the stone to be layed against is measured and correspondingly marked on the stone to be cut. The line for cutting therefore, has to depend on eye judgment and guessing. A completed work using this previous method is pleasing to the eye, however, using the Stone Scribe, the work is not only pleasing, it is more accurate, involves no guessing and saves the worker an enormous amount of time and frustration. Also in creating tight joints, it provides a practical fuction. The tight joints are less likely to crack and break out and therefore, increases the longevity of the flagstone area.